


The Face of Cardiff

by Likemycoffee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Face of Boe falls through the rift from the year 5 billion and ends up outside the Cardiff tourist office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Report!' Jack yelled as he raced down the stairs from his office. The walls of the Hub were shaking.

'Massive rift activity,' Tosh called as she hurriedly brought the data up on her screen. 'Huge spikes – I don't know what's causing it.'

'Is something coming through?' Jack demanded.

'Yes – and whatever it is – it's big.'

'Ianto, Owen, Gwen – you're with me.' Jack commanded his team. 'Where is it coming through, Tosh?'

'It's outside, Jack; right outside the Hub.'

Ianto helped Jack on with his coat and Jack led the team out onto the Plass to meet this new threat.

It was a giant head; specifically it was a giant head in a jar.

'What is it, Jack?' Gwen asked.

'I have no idea.'

'Do you think its hurt?' Ianto asked moving closer towards the head.

'It looks like it's asleep.' Owen responded.

Suddenly the giant head opened its eyes. The four members of the team jumped back in surprise. The giant head was staring at them, unblinking. Slowly, Jack began to approach.

'Hello,' he said raising his hand in a sign of greeting.

The giant head stared at him.

Jack tried again.

'Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness. This is my team.' He gestured to the others who raised their hands in greeting, equally unsure of what to do.

The giant head's eyes suddenly fell upon Ianto.

'Ianto Jones,' he breathed. Everyone suddenly turned to look at Ianto.

'How do you know my name?' Ianto asked.

'I shouldn't be here,' the giant head said by way of response. 'This is all wrong – how did I get here?'

'You fell through the rift.' Jack explained he could tell the creature was starting to panic. He reached out his hand to try and touch it, comfort it.

'Don't touch me!'

Jack pulled his hand back as though he'd been shot.

'Sorry, I'm sorry. I meant no offence.'

'I shouldn't be here.' The head repeated.

'What is your name?' Ianto asked softly.

The creature seemed to ponder for moment before answering.

'They call me Boe,' he said. 'The Face of Boe.'

'The Face of Boe?' Jack said. 'The Doctor's friend?'

Boe nodded.

'Where do you come from?' asked Gwen.

'I am from the year 5 billion – I must get home. There is work to be done. I am so close to the end now.'

'Woah, woah.' Jack interrupted. 'I'm sorry but you're a long way from home at the moment. You're in...'

'Cardiff, Wales, Earth. The first decade of the 21st century – when everything changes; I have to get home.'

'How do you know that? Are you psychic?'

Jack was trained to sense someone trying to read his mind but this was a creature he'd never encountered before. Maybe he had powers that he didn't know about.

'No – I am not psychic; not exactly. I have lived for many years, Captain Harkness and seen many things.'

'So you've been here before? Is that what you're saying?'

'Do not ask me any questions, Captain Harkness. I cannot give you the answers you seek. Trust that I mean you no harm. But I must go home. I am so close to the end.'

Jack and Ianto were in his office. They had moved the Face of Boe into the main hub while they tried to formulate a plan of action. Jack was trying to reach the Doctor but he was seemingly unavailable.

Owen was running scans on Boe but he seemed to be in perfect health as far as he could tell; and seemingly unaffected by the rift.

'I wonder how he knew my name?' Ianto asked.

'I don't know,' Jack replied. 'But I don't like being kept in the dark. He knows things he's not telling us.'

'He said he can't give you answers.'

'I know and that just makes me all the more determined to find out what's going on. He seemed to like you, Yan. Will you try and talk to him?'

'I don't know Jack – I don't see why he'd talk to me.'

'Please try Yan. If he won't tell you anything then he won't but please just try?'

Ianto sighed.

'Ok – but only because I love you.'

Jack just smiled in response.

Ianto waited until everyone else had left the Hub before Ianto approached the Face of Boe. In all honesty, Ianto felt a little scared of him. He came from 5 billion years in the future and Ianto couldn't imagine what his life there must be like. Cardiff in the 21st century must have seemed like the Stone Age to Boe.

Boe seemed to sense he was there before he spoke.

'What is on your mind, Ianto Jones?'

Ianto wondered once again how Boe knew his name. Did he know anything else about him?

'Er – I was just wondering – are you comfortable enough Sir? Is there anything you need?'

At the word 'Sir' Ianto noticed the Face of Boe seemed to gasp. Ianto wasn't sure what to make of it.

'Thank you, Ianto. But you have all been very kind to me.'

'We're just doing our jobs, Sir.'

'I think your Captain Harkness wants you to talk to me.'

Ianto looked surprised. The Face of Boe smiled knowingly.

'How do you do that?' Ianto asked.

'Call it intuition – Ianto Jones.'

'He doesn't mean any offence – he's just curious about you.'

'I know – I understand him. I know what drives him. He craves knowledge but I can't give him the answers he needs.'

'Time lines?'

'Yes – all that timey wimey stuff.' Boe smiled.

Ianto looked at him. There was something strangely familiar about that smile; it made him feel safe and relaxed.

'He loves you, you know – Ianto Jones.'

Ianto blushed.

'I don't know about that.'

'You don't know?' Boe's tone was strange. 'You don't know that he loves you?'

'He's never said – I mean I tell him all the time but he doesn't say it back – it's ok though. I've never expected anything like that from him.'

Ianto tried to smile but Boe's expression filled him with sadness.

'Believe me, Ianto – to that man up there you are the most important thing in his life. He's a fool for not letting you know.'

'How do you know that?' Ianto asked.

'I cannot answer that question.'

Ianto just shook his head.

'I want to believe that he loves me – I really do. But sometimes, I see the way he looks at Gwen...'

'Gwen Cooper?'

'Yes.'

'He has no feelings for Gwen Cooper – he admires and respects her but that's where it ends. Ianto – he would never choose her over you.'

'Well, I'd like to believe that but with all due respect sir – you don't see the way they look at each other.'

Ianto let out a sigh.

'And she's not the only one – there are others. John Hart; The Doctor – he'll leave me for him again one day; I'm sure of it.'

Suddenly Ianto realised that his eyes had filled with tears. He quickly wiped them away.

'I'm sorry; I don't know why I'm telling you this.'

Boe smiled at him.

'It is no trouble Ianto Jones – I'm glad to listen.'

'Well – I'm going to turn in for the night – Jack and I stay here so if you need anything just shout.'

'Thank you, Ianto Jones. I'm forever in your debt.'

Boe watched Ianto as he made his way up the staircase to Jack's office. After all these long years he was worried that he might have forgotten the exact colour of his eyes or the way he smelled. But Boe was relieved to find that he had remembered Ianto Jones exactly. Hearing his soft voice again made Boe's heart soar. He had always known that Ianto Jones was his one true love; and now he realised that Ianto Jones was totally oblivious to the fact.

Boe remembered the first time he had experienced this night; when he had been Jack. He knew as Ianto disappeared from sight that the Captain was waiting for him in that tiny bunker underneath the office – that bunker was just not good enough for Ianto. He deserved better than what was basically a glorified on- call room. Jack should have gotten them a proper house; he should have given Ianto a proper home.

Boe also knew that Jack and Ianto were going to have sex. As he remembered it had been incredible; mind blowing sex. Boe couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He knew it was ridiculous to be jealous of himself but over the long millennia that he had had to miss Ianto it was the feeling of intimacy with someone he truly loved that he missed the most.

He felt a stab of guilt at his heart. Ianto didn't know. He probably thought that Jack was thinking about somebody else when they were making love; hell, Ianto probably didn't even realise that Jack thought of it as making love. He probably thought he was just a shag. Had his Ianto really died thinking that Jack didn't love him?

Suddenly Boe stopped caring about time lines. He needed to get through to his thick headed younger self. He needed to make Ianto understand that he was loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was already in bed when Ianto descended the ladder. Ianto gazed at his lover's soft features. He loved him so much. Ianto felt a pang in his heart. The Face of Boe had touched a nerve.

Ianto realised now that more than anything he needed Jack to tell him he loved him. He needed to hear those words like he needed air to breath; but Ianto knew he was unlikely ever to hear Jack say them. He had hinted at it but that just wasn't enough anymore.

'Did he tell you anything?' Jack asked as Ianto began undressing for bed; hanging his clothes neatly in the small wardrobe.

'Not really,' Ianto replied honestly. 'I get the feeling he knows you though. But he wouldn't tell me anything specific.'

'What makes you think that?'

'I don't know – just a feeling I suppose; and he definitely knows my name somehow but he didn't tell me that either. He said it was "timey wimey stuff."'

Jack smiled.

'He's definitely a friend of the Doctor. Are you ok, Yan? Have you been crying?' Jack noticed his lover's red eyes for the first time as he moved closer to the bed. His tone was concerned.

Ianto slid under the covers and snuggled against Jack's chest.

'No, I'm fine Cariad,' he lied.

'Are you sure? He hasn't upset you has he?'

'No, Jack honestly; I just had something in my eye.'

Jack pulled Ianto closer to him. He wasn't entirely convinced but decided that Ianto would talk to him if he needed to.

'So – I wonder how he knows me; the year 5 billion that's a scary thought.'

Ianto squeezed Jack's arm affectionately.

'I bet you still don't look a day over 40 – you bastard.'

Jack chuckled.

'I wonder what I'll be doing then.'

'Probably more of the same – saving the world, sleeping with anything gorgeous; you'll be 5 billion years old and still chasing after 24 year old tea boys.'

'Hey,' Jack ran his fingers through Ianto's soft hair. 'You know you're more than just a tea boy – don't you?'

Ianto nodded into Jack's chest.

'Yes, cariad.'

'Good – now come up here and let me snog you senseless.'

Ianto sat up and grinned at Jack.

'Well – only because you asked so nicely.'

Jack's nightly routine was simple. He went to bed with Ianto; usually they would make love and Jack would hold him until he fell into asleep; then Jack would slip out of bed quietly and ascend the ladder from the bunker. He would usually spend a couple of hours in his office going over paperwork (if he did it at night he had more time to harass Ianto during office hours) and then enjoying a glass of scotch or two to unwind. Around 5am he would slip back into bed and watch Ianto sleep for an hour before the alarm woke him at 6am. He loved being there to watch Ianto wake up.

That night however, when Jack left the bed he didn't stay in his office; instead he made his way down to the Hub. The Face of Boe was still awake.

'You can't sleep either?' Jack asked him.

'It has been many years, Captain Harkness, since I needed more than four hours sleep in a week.'

Jack smiled.

'I know that feeling.'

'Also – as I was taking a nap this morning when I – as you so eloquently put it – "fell through the rift" I was rather anxious that if I fell asleep again I might wake up somewhere even more unexpected.'

'Finding yourself in Ancient Cardiff must have come as quite a shock.'

'It was a surprise, to be sure, but not an altogether unpleasant one. I know I have only been here a few hours – but I feel quite at home.'

Jack looked at the Face of Boe; he could see so much wisdom in his eyes. There was such depth. Jack felt as though he was looking at the whole of time and space in his eyes. It was rather unsettling.

'I tried to contact the Doctor,' Jack told him. 'But he seems to be unavailable.'

'He is chasing Rainbowfish on Thraxon 7.' Boe whispered. 'Try him at 8 o'clock – I think you'll find him free to talk.'

Jack stared at Boe.

'How do you know so much?'

'Captain Harkness – when you have lived as long as I have you learn a thing or two.'

Jack was curious.

'How long have you lived?'

'I am very old Captain Harkness, I don't recall how old exactly. There are those who say I have lived for thousands of years,' Boe replied; and then with a twinkle in his eye he added 'Of course that would be impossible, wouldn't it?'

Jack nodded and wistfully replied.

'Yeah – nobody could live for thousands of years – it would be an impossible thing.'

Jack looked down at the floor. He could sense Boe's eyes on him and it made him uncomfortable.

'Why are you not with Ianto?' Boe asked suddenly.

Jack looked up.

'What?'

'Why would you leave someone as beautiful as him sleeping alone in your bed?'

Jack felt blindsided by the question and so he fell back on his usual defence mechanism – jokes and sexual innuendo.

'You think Ianto's beautiful, huh? Maybe I could suggest something to him. You never know he might be up for a threesome – you, me and him – I bet you can use those tentacles...'

Boe rolled his eyes.

'Captain Harkness, firstly there is more wrong with that suggestion than you can possibly imagine. Secondly – you couldn't bear the thought of anyone else ever putting their hands on Ianto.'

'Ianto's his own person...'

'You pretend that you wouldn't mind if he went off and slept with other people; you joke about doing the same; But you know you will never be unfaithful to him and you know you would kill anyone who tried to have their way with him – wouldn't you? You love him, Captain Harkness.'

Jack looked down at the floor again. There was so much truth in Boe's words; truth that Jack didn't want to admit even to himself.

'Do you know he thinks you don't love him?'

Jack looked stricken.

'I do – I do love him. I love him so much.'

'Why don't you ever tell him?'

'Because – I don't know; because I'm too scared I suppose,' Jack replied. 'If I tell him I love him its real. It's out there and Ianto's going to die one day; probably far too soon and – I can't – I just... I love him so much how can I go on without him there?'

Jack didn't know when the tears had began to fall but he crumbled now into a ball on the floor; his head resting on his knees. Boe said nothing, he just watched Jack cry. He knew this was the best way – after all he had been that young once. Eventually, Jack calmed and Boe spoke again.

'You don't tell him you love him because you are afraid it will hurt more when he has to die,' Boe sighed. 'You are young, Captain Harkness. You have much still to learn.'

'I'm not as young as you think.' Jack replied.

Boe smiled softly.

'That is what the young always say. I am nearing the end of my life Captain Harkness – I know my destiny now at last and I am so close to completing my great task. The legend says before I die I shall reveal my great secret to one like myself.'

Jack opened his mouth as though to speak.

'Not yet. No. Not yet, it is not time. But you shall know that secret when the time is right. For now, I have another secret to tell you – Captain Harkness.'

'I'm listening,' Jack replied.

'You seek to know my secrets and I shall share them with you – you are destined for a long life filled only with sadness and regret; unless you conquer this fear. Yes, Captain Harkness – Ianto will die. You love him and you will lose him and it will hurt. If you tell him you love him you will think the pain is going to destroy you. But if you do not let him know how much he is loved and cherished you will spend eternity living in regret. In the darkness of the night, Captain Harkness – regret is far more painful than grief.'

Jack's stomach felt like lead. He knew Boe spoke the truth. Ianto needed to know. He deserved to be shown how much Jack loved him. Ianto was the most precious thing in Jack's life. He needed him to understand. Jack stood up.

'I need to go to Ianto,' he said softly. He turned and made his way back towards his office.

'Goodnight, Captain.' Boe called after him


	3. Chapter 3

'Yan?'

'Ianto?'

Ianto shifted in his sleep and snuggled deeper into the pillow, murmuring something in Welsh.

'Yan – wake up.'

'Mmm – Jack.' Ianto said sleepily as he began to stir. 'What time is it?'

'3am.' Jack said softly.

'Early,' Ianto groaned. 'Whasgoinon?'

Jack smiled. Ianto still hadn't opened his eyes. Jack brought his hand up and softly caressed Ianto's forehead.

'I love you, Ianto.'

'Mmm?' Ianto murmured. Jack could tell his lover wasn't properly awake. He leant down and kissed his forehead.

'I love you,' he whispered softly.

'S' nice.' Ianto replied. 'Rwy'n dy garu di, cariad.'

Then Ianto's breathing became heavy again. Jack smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. They would have plenty of time to talk in the morning. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, who snuggled closer into his chest. Jack held him close for the rest of the night.

Ianto woke at 6am as usual. He felt himself being held tightly in a pair of strong arms. He could feel Jack's breath against the back of his neck, slow and steady.

Jack was asleep.

Ianto took a breath as he realised. Jack never actually slept when they were in bed together. He always got up and slipped back in again before the alarm went off. He was always wide awake and watching Ianto when his eyes fluttered open. At first it had felt slightly creepy having someone watching him sleep, but he was used to it. It was Jack's thing; one of his many little quirks that Ianto loved.

This was new though and Ianto liked it. He turned the alarm off and for five luxurious minutes he lay there basking in the warmth of Jack's embrace. Then Ianto became aware of Jack's breathing changing as his lover woke.

As Jack stirred, he pulled Ianto even tighter to him if that were possible and placed soft kisses on the back of his neck.

'Mm... Good morning,' Ianto said turning in Jack's arms to face him.

'Good morning, Mr Jones.' Jack smiled. Ianto looked so gorgeous with his hair all messed up in the morning. Jack would keep him in bed all day of he could.

'I had a dream about you last night.'

'Really?' Ianto asked knowingly. 'Was it a good dream? Did you get all fired up?'

Jack chucked.

'It wasn't a dirty dream.'

'Oh?' Ianto was surprised. 'What was it about then?'

'Well, we were walking along this beach just me and you – don't ask me why – but it was so peaceful. There was nobody else around. You looked so beautiful; the sunlight made your hair shine and your eyes were even bluer than usual. You took me in your arms and kissed me and it was perfect.'

Ianto looked at Jack; there was an expression in his eyes he hadn't ever seen before.

'Jack...' he breathed softly.

Jack grinned.

'Of course then you turned into a weevil and started tap dancing and Myfanwy flew down and chased you away,' he laughed. 'But up until then it was perfect.'

'You git,' Ianto slapped his arm playfully.

'I love you, Yan.' Jack said quickly.

Ianto stared at him.

'What?'

'I love you – I just wanted to tell you. I tried to tell you last night but you were too asleep.'

Ianto swallowed hard.

'I thought that was a dream.'

'I know I don't say it,' Jack continued. 'But that doesn't mean I don't feel it. I've loved you for such a long time. I promise – from now on I'm going to be a better boyfriend.'

'Jack,' Ianto interrupted him. 'Please stop jabbering, you daft idiot – I love you too.'

Jack grinned and leant in towards Ianto. They began to kiss, softly at first but slowly becoming more passionate and intense. Jack's hands began roaming over Ianto's back and Ianto moaned into Jack's mouth.

'I want to make love to you, Yan,' Jack whispered. 'I want to show you how precious you are. I'll spend the rest of your life showing you – if you'll let me.'

'Oh Jack,' Ianto let out a sigh. 'Please – I love you so much.'

'I love you, Yan. You're so beautiful. I love you so much.'

It was 8am before Ianto finally emerged in the Hub. His appearance was as immaculate as always but he had a glow in his cheeks that the Face of Boe picked up on immediately.

'Good morning, Ianto Jones,' he smiled.

'Morning, Sir,' Ianto smiled. Then he seemed to pause. 'Did – did you by any chance talk to Jack last night?'

The Face of Boe feigned a look of innocence.

'No, Ianto Jones. I haven't seen the Captain since he retired last night.'

'Oh,' Ianto replied. 'It's just – he said some things to me this morning and I thought maybe you'd said something to him about – you know what we were talking about last night.'

'What you told me was in confidence, Ianto Jones. I would never break a confidence.'

That wasn't a lie Boe thought to himself. The only person I told was me.

'No, of course you wouldn't; I'm sorry.' Ianto flushed.

'I take it whatever he said was a good thing?' Boe asked.

Ianto nodded. Boe noticed the sparkle in his eyes. God, how he missed that sparkle; he missed Ianto so much. But he had hope now. He was approaching the end and he had hope that maybe he had done enough; maybe he would be allowed to be with his Ianto again.

Boe smiled.

'Oi – Tea boy,' Owen's voice came from across the Hub; Ianto looked up and saw the medic approaching them.

'Seeing as you've finally surfaced for air – how about a coffee?'

'Good morning, Owen. Isn't it a pleasant morning?' Ianto said sarcastically but with a hint of a smile on his lips. He secretly enjoyed his banter with Owen.

'I must say,' he continued, 'it's so nice to come to work every day with such a polite and charming individual as you.'

Owen pretended to get more irritated but it was all part of the game. To outsiders it sounded as though Owen and Ianto hated each other but it was just their way.

'Shut up tea boy. Some of us have actual work to do today you know; not just fluttering their eyelashes at the boss. Where is Captain America this morning anyway?'

'He's in his office trying to contact the Doctor. He wants to ask if he'll give Boe here a lift home.' Ianto said as he made his way towards the kitchen to make coffee.

As if on cue, Jack's dulcet tones filled the Hub.

'I contacted him; he's going to come. He'll be here in a few hours.' Jack descended the staircase from his office. 'Owen – I want you to complete those scans on Boe, make sure he's 100% fit to travel; Tosh monitor for all rift activity. I want to know the minute the Doctor arrives.'

Jack approached Boe.

'So looks like you'll be going home – all being well.'

'Yes,' Boe replied. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes. 'I want to thank you again, Captain Harkness. You don't know what your kindness has meant to me.'

'I should be the one thanking you,' Jack replied. 'For – well – everything.'

'Oh stop with the mushiness please.' Owen said in mock disgust. 'Get out of the way Jack, professional at work here.'

With his portable scanner in hand Owen began to take Boe's readings. Jack grinned and went off to the kitchen to find Ianto. Boe watched him go. Yes, things were going to be alright.

The Doctor arrived shortly after Owen completed his scans. He landed the TARDIS in the middle of the Hub. He opened the door and stepped out.

'Doctor!' Jack greeted him with a hug.

'What's with the hair?'

The Doctor's hair was changing colour every few seconds; it went from red to yellow to bright purple to orange.

'Oh,' the Doctor grinned. 'It's nothing – you know how it goes. You take a small detour to Thraxon 7 to enjoy the beaches and a small run in with some rainbowfish later and your hair keeps changing colour. I expect it will return to normal soon. Although I quite like the orange; I always wanted to be ginger.'

Then the Doctor's eyes fell upon the man at Jack's side.

'Ah – you must be Ianto,' he extended his hand. 'So nice to finally meet you at last, I've heard so much about you. I hear your coffee skills are legendary. You know of you ever fancy a trip on the TARDIS...'

'Doctor,' Jack interrupted with a tone of mock warning in his voice. He put his arm around Ianto's shoulders. Ianto leaned into the touch.

'Thank you, Doctor,' he replied. 'But I'm happy where I am.' He looked at Jack and smiled. Jack gave him a quick peck on the lips.

'Right so where is the old trouble maker?' the Doctor asked.

'Doctor,' the Face of Boe greeted him. 'Good to see you.'

'You too old friend; I take it you've been behaving yourself.'

'Doctor – have you ever known me to do anything but behave myself?'

'Yeah, yeah; look as much as I'd love to stick around Jack, there's a storm brewing in the Delta nebula that just can't wait – I'll drop in for a proper visit soon.'

'Anytime Doctor; you're always welcome here.'

'Well Captain Harkness, I must take my leave of you. Thank you for your hospitality. I will try not to drop in again anytime soon though.'

'You'd be welcome,' Jack replied.

'Yes, but there are not many days left for me. I have lived longer than even the legends say but my time grows short.'

Jack smiled and nodded, not knowing what else to say.

Boe turned to face Ianto.

'Ianto Jones,' he smiled. 'Come closer. There is something I wish to tell you'

Ianto hesitated but edged closer towards Boe.

Boe spoke softly so no one else could hear his words but Ianto heard them clearly.

'He will not live forever; he will live for billions of years but not forever.'

Ianto stared at him uncomprehendingly.

'What are you saying?' he whispered back.

'He will die and when he does he will want to be with you; nobody else, just you.'

Ianto looked into Boe's eyes. Suddenly everything seemed to become clear.

'Jack?' he whispered.

The Face of Boe merely smiled.

'It is time for me to depart,' Boe said loudly to the Hub at large. He turned and began to manoeuvre himself towards the TARDIS.

'Wait,' Ianto called to him. Boe stopped and looked at him. Ianto looked unsure and hesitated for a second before moving towards Boe and placing a soft peck on Boe's jar.

Boe let out a sigh at the contact. Ianto just nodded at him and moved to stand beside Jack. Jack was looking at his lover questioningly.

Boe smiled and entered the TARDIS. Just before he closed the door he turned to them.

'Goodbye and thank you all again; oh – and Ianto,' he said, 'I really love that suit.'

He let out a laugh as he saw the dumbstruck look on Jack's face but before he could hear Jack's response the doors closed and the TARDIS left for the year 5 billion.

The Doctor looked at him suspiciously.

'You wouldn't have been messing with time lines would you, Boe?'

'Doctor,' Boe replied, 'would I ever?'

'Good,' the Doctor smiled. 'So did you find what you were looking for?'

'Oh yes,' Boe replied. 'Thank you Doctor for helping arrange my little trip; it was just what I needed to find my inspiration. I have much work still to do – but I know now I'm doing it for him – my Ianto Jones.'


	4. Chapter 4

For the second time in his life, Boe was waiting for the Doctor. The darkness was surrounding him but he knew he had to wait. He could not succumb to death because this time he would not return and the Doctor must be warned. To Boe it had been over 5 billion years since the Master; the Valiant; the Year that Never Was. But to the Doctor – this Doctor – it was still in the future.

His life force was escaping him. Every part of him hurt. In the quiet moments, Boe thought about all those who had gone before him; all the people he had loved; his children; his Ianto.

Sometimes in the darkness the people of the Under City would hear Boe's song – in a language so ancient it had long been forgotten. They did not know what the words meant. They did not know that it was a song a man named Jack Harkness had learned from his Ianto. They didn't know that Ianto would sing it to comfort him when he came back from death. They did not know that Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness had ever existed. But they knew the song gave them comfort and hope and as Boe would sing, he would feel the presence of his love and that would give him the strength to carry on.

As the days grew shorter, Boe began to feel afraid. He had gone to death so many times and he knew what lay beyond – darkness; nothingness; forever. There was a time when he had longed for it but now it terrified him. What if Ianto was not waiting for him? He had given him the strength to endure. There were so many times when he could have given in but thoughts of Ianto forced him onwards to complete his task; to save the world for the last time. He had never doubted they would be together again when it finally came to an end.

But what if he was wrong?

The Doctor came with Martha. Boe delivered his message. He warned the Doctor. He wished with all his heart he could tell him more clearly – but that would change history. His work was done; the prophecy fulfilled. It was all over. He took his last breath and embraced the darkness. It was there, just like it always was. The darkness was unending. Boe let out a scream. There was nothing. There was nothing. He was alone. Forever.

 

He brought his hands up to his face to wipe away the tears – wait – hands? He looked down at himself – he had a body. His body was back. He could feel his legs. He had hair again. His greatcoat – he was Jack Harkness again.

He looked around him. There was still only darkness. Emptiness.

And then he saw the light...

 

There was someone coming towards him. He'd know that face anywhere; those eyes; that smile.

'Come on, cariad. Don't keep me waiting.'

'Oh Ianto.'


End file.
